Dimensional Legacy Online
by XeroXIII
Summary: Akuto Tenshin was a player in Sword Art Online. After beginning to get bored of games such as GGO and ALO, his friend showed up with a new game: Dimensional Legacy Online, which was created by the companies that made GGO and ALO. This game might just be the thing that will allow him to cope with his tragic past within Sword Art Online, and might provide an opportunity for romance.


**Author's Note: Yes I said I was going to update Kingdom Hearts Xero before I updated Live for Me. Okay, sorry, I kind of lied. I wanted to create this before I did anything else. Not to worry, Live for Me will be up shortly after Chapter 1 for Dimensional Legacy Online. Enjoy!**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**Prologue**

VRMMORPG. Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game. I was trapped in one of these games for two years of my life in that devil game, Sword Art Online. It was a game that never made me feel more alive and also a game that made me feel more dead inside than I had ever been before.

I still remember that fateful duel between Kayaba Akihiko, or Heathcliff, against the hero who saved us: Kirito. They had made a deal that instead of waiting until the 100th floor of Aincrad that if Kirito managed to defeat him in a duel, Heathcliff would log all of us out from this game. We had all thought we were done for when his HP dropped to zero…but as fate would have it, Kirito managed to stab the man and drain his HP to zero at the same time.

The next thing I remembered was waking up in a hospital bed. Many would have been overjoyed to have woken up…but all I could do was cry silently until a doctor showed up. Tears for the ones I lost.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Nearly six months passed since the incident. I was going to a cram school with other SAO survivors who missed two years of schooling. I remember how I was staring out the window when my friend Ichiro ran up to me, a wide grin on his face. "Yo Hiruko! Did you hear about this game!?"

How many times had I told Ichiro not to call me that? Hiruko was my name in the world of SAO. My real name is Akuto Tenshin. I was currently wearing my black blazer. My somewhat long black hair was in a pony-tail. Ichiro was frantically waving his arms while holding a copy of the VRMMORPG, Alfheim Online. I took the game from him and read the back of the cover.

"A game about fairies? Isn't that a little girly?" I asked, handing the game back to my friend. Ichiro scratched his short brown hair and shrugged. "It's not really that girly. It's really cool because it's a game that has Magic," Ichiro said. "Let's just try it. I hear Kazuto, Asuna, and the others are playing the game too."

He got me there. It wasn't that I was stalking Kirito or anything, but any game that he played ended up being really fun. "…fine. I'll try it out." Sure enough, I found the game to be awesome. I was part of the Salamander race. After a few months playing ALO, an abbreviation for Alfheim Online, I quickly found a game that none of my friends wanted to play.

It was a game by Zasker called Gun Gale Online. And let me tell you. I _swear_ I wasn't stalking Kirito! As a matter of fact, I started playing it before him! Anyway, he managed to steal my place in the Bullet of Bullets tournament. After a while of playing GGO, I was starting to get bored of playing these games. I mostly played Alfheim, which was still fun, but I was yearning for something new.

That's when Ichiro came in screaming about another new game. It was a game that I feel that I've been waiting my whole life for. A game called Dimensional Legacy Online. I raced home on my bike that day and signed up for the Beta, which was something I hadn't done since SAO. I was lucky enough to get in, but I didn't get to play it that much since the servers kept crashing.

Two months later and the game opened up to the public…and I couldn't wait to start playing.

_To be continued…_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**Author's Note 2: Sorry that this was boring and short. It was just to set up for the first chapter. Anyway, after the first chapter's out I'll start working on Live for Me Chapter III. Just a warning, it's going to be a little bit harder for me to upload now that school has started. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and leave a review! Don't judge the story by this chapter for I KNOW it was boring. The next chapter is where it'll start to get interesting. Please continue reading!**


End file.
